3x03 Your life is most important
by Estrellaa
Summary: Moja wersja 3 sezonu T:TSCC. Miłego czytania.
1. 1 John story

Tej nocy John miał dziwny sen.

Śniło mu się że Sarah jest z nim tu w przyszłości,że jest z Kyle'm.

Że Derek ma do niego zaufanie.

Czuł się wspaniale ale wiedział,że to tylko sen,który sie kiedyś skończy.

-John wstawaj!-krzyknęła Allison

-Co się stało?

-Kyle cię woła do siebie,podobno ma jakąś ważną sprawę do ciebie.

-Tak powiedz mu,że będę za 10 minut.

Kobieta pokiwała głową i wyszła.

John rozejrzał się w około czuł się niepewnie wśród 4 obcych,betonowych ścian.

-Szkoda,że to był tylko sen-wyszeptał i zaczął się ubierać.

Po 10 minutach był u ojca.

Jego pokój był ponury ale inny niż reszta pomieszczeń w całym bunkrze.

Ściany miały jaśniejszy kolor.

W niektórych miejscach wisiały jakiś stare obrazy albo plakaty.

Były tak zniszczone,że nie było widać czym są.

John poczuł się jeszcze bardziej przygnębiony.

-John!-krzyknął zniecierpliwiony mężczyzna

-Tak tato.

-Jest sprawa muszę wysłać żołnierzy na misję.Ale brakuje nam jednej osoby.

-Nie rozumiem.

-Chcę abyś wziął w niej udział.Musisz tylko na siebie uważać.

-Dobrze jak chcesz to,to zrobię.

-Synu ale uważaj na siebie.

-Tak wiem.

Kyle przedstawił Johnowi i reszcie żołnierzy plan.

Mieli oni przedostać się w okolice centrum dowodzenia SkyNetu.

-Mają oni tam coś co należy do nas.W miarę możliwości odbierzcie im to.

Pamiętajcie wszystko co zrobicie może mieć wpływ na to czy przeżyjecie.

A to jest najważniejsze!

-Wiemy-krzyknęli prawie chórem.

-W takim razie wyruszacie jutro z samego rana.

Idźcie spać.

Wszyscy rozeszli się.

Kyle siedział sam u siebie rozmyślając czy dobrym pomysłem było wysłanie Johna.

Po dłuższym myśleniu położył się na łóżku aż w końcu zasnął.

Następnego ranka żołnierze zebrali się.

-Już wszystko gotowe.

Pamiętajcie najważniejsze aby przeżyć!-powiedział Kyle.

Mężczyźni ruszyli przed siebie.

Mieli oni przejść piechotą około kilometra.

Pod starym mostem,ukryty w zaroślach czekał na nich samochód.

Była w nim broń.

Na wypadek ataku blaszaków.

John siedział z tyłu pilnując czy nic nie podąża za nimi.

-Connor melduj-krzyknął kierowca.

-Czysto nic za nami nie jedzie ani nie leci.

-Dobra jak coś zauważysz to mów.

John pilnował tyłów.

-Coś nas goni-nagle krzyknął.

-Ten to też ma wyczucie czasu-krzyknął jeden z żołnierzy.

-Co robimy-spytał Connor.

-Zjeżdżamy w krzaki.

-Wysiadajcie i uciekajcie!-krzyczał kierowca.

Wszyscy posłusznie wybiegli z auta i rozbiegli się po krzakach.

Ale maszyna leciała tylko za Connorem.

-Cholera zabiją go!

-Co robimy?

-Nie mam pojęcia!

Nagle maszyna złapała chłopaka i wciągnęła do środka.

-Kurde Reese nas zabije.-wykrzyczał jeden z żołnierzy.

-I co mu powiemy?-spytał drugi

-Nie prawdę.

Żołnierze wrócili do auta i podążali dalej.

Musieli wykonać misję.

Gdy byli w odległości 2 może 3 kilometrów od centrum SkyNetu zaparkowali.

Schowali samochód w pobliskim lasku a właściwie pozostałości po nim.

-Ruszamy!

Wszyscy podążyli za dowodzącym misją żołnierzem.

Wiedzieli oni,że im bliżej budynku są tym mniejsze szanse na przeżycie mają.

Wiedzieli jednak,że coś co należało do Ruchu Oporu było w czarnej skrzyni.

Pudło ukryte było około kilometra od centrum cyborgów.

Znaleźli je.

-Tu do samochodu i wracamy.

-Kurde ciężkie.

-Nie marudź.

Gdy donieśli ładunek do auta zapakowali je do niego i wyruszyli.

Po drodze nie spotkali żadnych przeszkód.

-Wróciliście jak dobrze,że żyjecie.A gdzie John?-spytał witający ich Kyle.

-No bo jest problem-zaczął dowodzący-złapali go.

-Zabrał go nie zdołaliśmy nic zrobić.

-Że co! Trzeba go odbić.

-Czemu zależy ci na tym smarkaczu

-Bo to mój syn.

Wszyscy zebrani zaniemówili z wrażenia.

Jakim cudem to było możliwe zadawali sobie pytanie.

-Że kto?-spytał odzyskując mowę

-Mój z innej linii skomplikowane.

Nikt nie odezwał się już więcej.

-Wyjaśnię innym razem-dodał.

Wszyscy milczeli.

-Za 10 minut widzę was u mnie! Musimy odbić Johna.

Wszyscy rozeszli się na chwilę.


	2. 2 Sarah story

Środek nocy mieszkanie agenta FBI-Jamesa Ellisona.

-Panie Ellison! Pani Connor!-krzyknęła Savannah.

Po chwili Sarah i James byli w pokoju dziewczynki.

-Co się stało?-spytała kobieta.

-Boję się.Chce do mamy!-płakała dziewczynka.

-Spokojnie już dobrze.-uspokajał ją mężczyzna-co się stało?

-Miałam zły sen śniło mi się,że ktoś porywa i krzywdzi mamę.

-To tylko sen.

-Wiem ale i tak się boję.

-Mam pomysł posiedzimy z Sarą u ciebie.

-Dobrze

-A ja przeczytam ci jakąś książkę-dodała Sarah

-Dziękuję.

Sarah poszła do swojego pokoju.Z torby wyciągnęła książkę.

Poszła do pokoju dziewczynki.

-Co to za książka?-zapytała.

-Czarnoksiężnik z krainy Oz.-odpowiedziała.

Zaczęła czytać książkę.Po 20 minutach dziewczynka zasnęła.

Obydwoje zeszli na dół do kuchni.

-Skąd masz tą książkę?-spytał mężczyzna

-To książka,którą czytałam Johnowi gdy był mały.

-Aha.

-Zawsze gdy kończyłam on kazał mi czytać ją od nowa.I tak w kółko.

-Widocznie ją lubił.

Mam nadzieję,że u niego wszystko dobrze.

Że nie ma problemów.

-Na pewno.

-Wiesz dziękuję ci za wszystko.

-Nie ma za co.

To taka mała rekompensata.

-Za co?

-Za uratowanie mnie wtedy z tego płonącego domu.

-Zapomniałam o tym.-powiedziała cicho.

-Dzięki tobie żyję-powiedział z uśmiechem.

-Nie ma za co.

-Ależ gdybyś wtedy tam nie przyszła to spłonąłbym żywcem.

-Tak to mogło by być przykre-odpowiedziała po czym posłała mu uśmiech.

-Dobra ja wracam do łóżka

Jestem wykończony.

-Ja też.Dobranoc.

-Dobranoc.

Rozeszli się do swoich pokojów.

Sarah długo jeszcze leżała myśląc o synu.

Starała się być twardą.

Chciała taka być,nie pokazywać swojej słabości.

Nie zawsze jej się to udawało.

Resztę nocy dziewczynka spała spokojnie.


	3. 3 John story

Tymczasem John złapany przez maszynę siedział z innymi więźniami w jej wnętrzu.

Wszyscy byli dla niego obcy.

Ale jego wzrok przyciągnęła pewna blondynka.

Wydawało mu się,że skądś ją zna.

Niestety nie był pewny skąd.

Była cała brudna,jej włosy były potargane,postrzępione a wzrok przerażony.

John postanowił do niej podejść.Przecisnął się.

Będąc w pobliżu dziewczyny.

-Hej skądś cię znam.

Jestem John Connor.-zaczął

-A ja Riley.

Riley Dawson

W tym momencie serce Johna prawie stanęło.

Nie sądził,że jeszcze kiedyś ją spotka żywą.

Był rozradowany jednak w głębi wiedział,że to nie ta dziewczyna,którą znał,którą pokochał.

-Hej a skąd niby mnie znasz?

-Nie wiem ale twoja twarz jest jakaś taka znajoma.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego lekko zdziwionym wzrokiem.

-Dokąd nas wywożą?-spytał

-Nie jestem pewna.

Chyba do obozu pracy SkyNetu.

-Aha.

John nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku była,żywa ale inna niż ją znał.

Mimo to i tak czuł się przy niej swobodnie.

Nagle maszyna stanęła.

Terminatory zaczęły wyprowadzać ludzi.

-John nie próbuj uciekać,bo cię rozstrzelają!-krzyknęła.

Wiedział,że nie może na to pozwolić,że musi przeżyć.

Terminatory rozdzielały ludzi do różnych pomieszczeń.

Przed wejściem każdy z nich tracił przytomność.

Dlaczego wiedziały tylko maszyny.

Następnego ranka Connor obudził się przykuty do podłogi.

W okół niego byli inni ludzie.

Chwilę po nim zaczęli przytomnieć inni.

Wśród nich ujrzał znów Riley.

-Co oni z nami zrobią-spytał jej.

-Nie wiem chyba zabiją.Albo będą torturować.

-Chcą od nas wyciągnąć informacje-wtrącił inny więzień.

-Skąd to wiesz?

-Mój brat tu był.Udało mu się z niego uciec.

-Aha.

-Ale wyciągnęły z niego gdzie jest bunkier.

John przełknął ślinę.Wiedział,że nie będzie łatwo.

Liczył tylko na to,że Kyle przybędzie mu z odsieczą.

Choć było to mało prawdopodobne.

-Cicho idą-powiedział skazaniec.

Terminator podszedł do Johna przeskanował go.

Po czym wypalił mu kod kreskowy na ręce.

To samo zrobił z innymi.

Przeszywający ból dawał się we znaki wszystkim.

Mijały dni.

Cyborgi brały po kolei każdego.

Ludzie wracali nieprzytomni.

To samo spotkało Johna.

Niestety ten niewiele pamiętał.

Stracił przytomność będąc już na schodach.

Po powrocie do poprzedniego pokoju.

Gdy się przebudził zauważył iż reszta bacznie go obserwuje.

-Co się stało?

-Nie było cię 4 dni.-odpowiedziała Riley

-Muszę stąd uciec.

Ojciec na pewno mnie szuka.

-Ojciec?

-Tak Kyle Reese.

Wszyscy zamilkli.

-Ten Kyle Reese z bunkru w Serrano Point?-spytał jeden z więźniów

-Tak a co?

-To bohater.

John uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

Ojciec zawsze był dla niego bohaterem.

On zawsze o tym wiedział.

Mijały kolejne dni i przesłuchania.

Któregoś razu John obudził się bez przypiętych rąk.

Tak samo Riley.

Reszta była skuta.

-Riley uciekajmy stąd.

-John jak?

-Nie wiem uciekamy!

John zabrał dziewczynę i wybiegli przez dziurę w ścianie.

Uciekali przez kilka dni zanim dotarli do bazy.

Chowali się w gruzowiskach,kanałach i innych miejscach gdzie blaszaki by ich nie szukały.

Po dotarciu do bazy spotkał Kyle'a,który był już zrozpaczony.

Sądził,że stracił syna.

Na swój widok rzucili się sobie w ramiona.

Obydwoje cieszyli się,że żyją i siebie widzą.

-Szukaliśmy cię.Myślałem,że już po tobie.A kim jest twoja koleżanka?-spytał.

-To Riley Dawson,poznałem ją w blaszaku potem byliśmy w jednym pomieszczeniu.

John opowiedział całą historię.

Allison zaprowadziła Riley do jakiegoś pomieszczenia gdzie miała spać.

Connor opowiedział o tym co w jego przyszłości spotkało Riley.

Powiedział też o Jessie.

-Jessie Flores?-spytał nagle Kyle

-Tak ona a co?

-Nie mów o niej przy Dereku!

-Dlaczego?

-Była jego dziewczyną.Nie żyje od 3 lat.

-Przykro mi...

-Ale on nadal o niej myśli.

-Tato muszę odpocząć.

-Dobrze idź.

Kyle uśmiechnął się do Johna,który odszedł w stronę swojej tak zwanej sypialni.

Wiedział jednak,że wszystkie te przygody,które go spotkały to jeszcze nie koniec.

Leżąc myślał tylko o dziewczynie.

Nie wierzył,że ona żyje i jest obok niego.

Myśląc tak o niej zasnął.

Następnego dnia wcześnie rano obudził się.

Czuł,że ktoś stoi nad łóżkiem.

To Riley.

Usiadła na skraju łóżka.

-Dziękuję za uratowanie.-powiedziała.

-Nie ma za co.

-Ale ja i tak dziękuję.

-Dobrze-odpowiedział ledwo kojarzący.

-Widzę,że potrzebujesz snu zostawię cię.Wracam do siebie.

-Nie zostań.

Dziewczyna położyła się obok niego.

Leżeli tak przez chwilę.Po czym zasnęli obydwoje.


	4. 4 Sarah story

Sarah siedziała na skraju łóżka myśląc o Johnie.

Myśląc o tym jak bardzo go kocha i jak chciałaby być przy nim.

Wiedziała,że to niemożliwe i że musi żyć dalej.

Nagle usłyszała pukanie.

-Proszę.

Był to Ellison.

-Jesteś głodna?

-Troszkę.

-Robię jajecznicę chcesz też?

-Może ci pomogę.Właściwie to umiem robić tylko naleśniki.

-Nie tylko,przecież obiad wyszedł ci wspaniale.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się,założyła szlafrok i zeszła do kuchni.

On robił jajecznicę a ona naleśniki.

-Pójdę obudzić dziewczynkę.

-Dobrze.

Sarah weszła na górę.

-Savannah wstawaj na śniadanie.

-Już idę.Pani Connor a co będzie?

-Mów mi po imieniu a śniadanie to niespodzianka.

Dziewczynka wesoło zbiegła na dół.

Usiadła przy stole i czekała na resztę lokatorów.

-Proszę.Jajecznica+naleśniki.-powiedział James podając talerz Savannie.

-Dziękuję.

Wszyscy troje siedzieli już przy stole.

Po chwili zaczęli jeść.

Po skończeniu tym razem James zabrał się za mycia naczyń.

Sarah pojechała odwieźć Savannah do szkoły i zrobić zakupy.

Lista zakupów była długa więc w markecie spędziła trochę czasu.

Po zapłaceniu za wszystko załadowała się do Jeepa i pojechała do domu Ellisona.

Wchodząc do domu usłyszała.

-O już jesteś?

-Tak wychodzisz gdzieś?

-Muszę jechać dostałem wezwanie.Będę po 18.

-Odbiorę ją ze szkoły i zrobię jakiś obiad.

-Dobra dzięki za pomoc.

Po tych słowach mężczyzna znów pocałował Sarę w policzek.

-A to za co?-spytała

-Za to,że mi pomagasz.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się.

Gdy wyszedł kobieta usiadła przed komputerem szukając jakiegoś prostego przepisu.

Znalazła.

-Zacznę od czegoś prostego-pomyślała.

Nagle zobaczyła przepis na rosół.

-Dawno nie jadłam rosołu.-powiedziała-Dzisiaj będzie rosół.

Po tych słowach zabrała się za przygotowywanie go.

O 14.30 wyruszyła do szkoły po Savannah.

Pomogła odrobić jej lekcje po czym wróciła do robienia obiadu.

Mężczyzna wrócił koło 17.

Sarah akurat skończyła.

-O jesteś ja już skończyłam-powiedziała z uśmiechem.

-Super co będziemy jeść?

-Rosół.

-Uwielbiam go.-krzyknęła rozradowana dziewczynka.

Kobieta podała wszystkim talerze z zupą po czym nalała sobie.

Usiadła przy stole i zaczęła jeść z innymi.


	5. 5 John story

John obudził się obok niego leżała dziewczyna.

To była Riley.Długo patrzył na nią.

Nagle do pomieszczenia wszedł Kyle.

-Ee...John.

-Cicho tato niech śpi.

-Dobra tylko spokojnie mi tu.

-No przestań.-powiedział z uśmiechem na twarzy chłopiec.

Okrył Riley kocem i poszedł do stołówki zjeść znów jakieś jedzenie z puszki.

Stołówka była na kiedyś beżowa.

Teraz jej ściany pokryte były kurzem i brudem jedzenia.

Ale i tak dla ludzi było lepsze to niż nic.

-Ooo to coś nowego-pomyślał.

Otóż znalazł puszkę z fasolką,którą uwielbiał.

Otworzył puszkę.

-Przeterminowana tylko o 2 lata i tak dobrze-pomyślał.

Szybko znalazł coś czym mógł ją zjeść.

Gdy skończył wyrzucił puszkę i poszedł sprawdzić do pokoju co u dziewczyny.

Riley spała dalej,okryta kocem tak jak przykrył ją John.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się do siebie i poszedł szukać ojca.

Po drodze spotkał wuja.

Był dla niego jakiś inny jakby milszy.

-Pewnie mi się zdawało-westchnął.

Dotarł do pomieszczenia gdzie spał jego ojciec.

Kyle siedział na krześle.

John wszedł do niego.

-I jak się dzisiaj czujesz?

-Dobrze.

-A jak koleżanka-spytał?

-A dobrze,śpi jeszcze.

-A to śpioch.-zażartował Kyle.-Dobra robota.

-Hmm?

-No dobrze,że wydostałeś ją stamtąd.

-Tak wiem żal mi tylko innych.

-Nie mogłeś nic zrobić.

-Wiem tato-odparł i wyszedł.

Idąc korytarzem spotkał żołnierzy,tych z którymi był na misji.

-Dobrze,że żyjesz-powiedział jeden z nich.

-Wiem ja też się cieszę-powiedział i oddalił się.

Po drodze wszedł do stołówki.

Zabrał coś do jedzenia dla Riley.

Szedł w stronę swojej sypialni.

Docierając do niej po cichu wszedł do środka.

Niestety spała nadal.

Uśmiechnął się i położył jedzienie na stoliku.

Po czym położył się obok niej.

Zasnął.


End file.
